rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanjelo Galluci
Arcanjelo Galluci is a Navitas Paladin who is the current Second in Command of the Holy Order, and head of the Galluci family. Though spending most of his time at the Order, he also frequented Rosso's and the other surrounding towns to keep the peace, but has recently retired, passing the mantle to the next generation. Basic Information Name Arcanjelo Galluci Age Around 900 (appears around 20) Race Homo Navitas (Human Navitas hybrid) Physical Traits Arcanjelo's appearance can be a little intimidating, in the same way an Angel's can be. He stands 6'2", a rare height in this day and age even for a male, with a streamlined but muscular build. His hair is long, straight, and the color of polished silver; His eyes, mismatched, are gold and ice-blue. He wears immaculate clothing, blue on black with silver trim, a priestly greatcoat with embroidered reliefs of religious icons on the capelet, with leather strips into which silvery coins have been sewn hanging from the skirt, along with a pale blue scarf about his neck. However, his expression is normally a goofy grin, offsetting most of any fearful factor his appearance could have. His aura is warm, as well. Personality Arcanjelo tends towards friendliness to an extreme. Most people outside of the Order would find him silly. In combat, as well, he tends towards either not-rude wisecracking, sillyness, or, at times, a fierce, firebrandish hotheadedness. However, those of the Order more often see his serious side, and when combat is serious he breaks his normal demeanor as well. Origin Arcanjelo was born in the desert city of Prospero, a city far from the reaches of Gaia, on a different continent altogether. The son of two Italian immigrants, he was a blacksmithing apprentice. The city of Prospero was dangerous, though - occupying Holy land, it was often beset by the forces of darkness, demons and shades. It was once such attack that led to the death of his parents. His parents had set aside funds to have him placed among the Nephil Brotherhood, though - the desert city's order of holy knights, dedicated to defending Prospero and smiting darkness. Arcanjelo's first sword was the shamshir, and he still knows its ins and outs well. While still a rank apprentice, he was sent out into the desert to search a ruin. It was here that he discovered Sol - the Solar Lion, an Archangel who had cast himself down to Earth in the form of a suit of golden armor, hoping to make a difference in the world not directly, but by being wielded as an artifact. The suit clung to Arcanjelo's form, and to his soul, becoming a part of him, the leonine angel becoming a second presence in Arcanjelo's mind. Coming back to the Nephil Brotherhood with such an artifact was a... Mixed blessing. He couldn't remove it, so he was looked upon with jealousy as well as deviousness, as the Brotherhood turned out to be more byzantine than he had imagined. Indeed, he was used in a number of plots, and his faith spiralled, until his mentor, a truly good man, was slain in his sleep. He left the Nephil Brotherhood and Prospero that day, despite the dark feeling that something was wrong within it. He would explore all over the world, even taking a wife and having a child. This, too, would unravel - his wife assassinated in a plot to undermine the Paladin and his daughter running away in fury at her father's impotence. He was left alone again, until one day, in a fit of rage, with better control of his powers, he flew into Prospero. Demonspawn had overrun it, and very few survivors were left. He destroyed it, nearly razing it to the ground... And, after organizing reconstruction and helping bring new materials, he once again left Prospero, part out of shame and part out of disgust. It wouldn't be until after wandering the world again for several more centuries that he found himself at the Holy Order, where he attempted to begin life anew. Abilities Natural Abilities * Superior Physical Condition - As an old Homo Navitas, Arcanjelo's body works beyond the ken of the average human, or even most extraordinary humans. His speed, strength, and durability are immense. Though he is vulnerable to slashing and piercing weaponry as many and must wear armor to protect from it, blunt damage does very little to him. He is capable of flash-like movement, and can lift weapons as big as or much bigger than himself. *Leonine Condition - As a result of his Navitas morphogenics, Arcanjelo has taken on some leonine characteristics. His senses and reflexes, like a feline's, are completely superhuman, as is his agility. He is also remarkably flexible. His voice is very strong, and he can roar deafeningly, a lion's sonic boom. In addition, he has pointed, fuzzy ears, carnivorous teeth, and claws on both his hands and feet, though he hides these with his boots and his leather gloves. Paladin / Guild Abilities * Basic Paladin Abilities - Immunity to fear, immunity to disease, immunity to poison, detection of evil, detection of undeath, aura of determination (bolsters allies' courage), turn/destroy undead, basic healing. *Intermediate Paladin Abilities - Detection of lies (passive/automatic), intermediate healing, basic exorcism. *Advanced Paladin Abilities - Creation of seals/barriers against evil, turn/banish demons, detection of life and life-states (healthy, wounded, other conditions, etc), blessing/sacred enchantment of items/weapons/armor, Aura of Healing (slowly heals allied NPCs nearby). *Epic Paladin Abilities - Consecration of landmarks and areas, destruction of Desecrations, Holy Eye (sight without/beyond sight based on a combination of the other Detections), Aura of Victory (bolsters determination of allies and bears the possibility of breaking mind-effecting effects), Angel-Summoning/Communion. Navitas Abilities * Solar Flame - Through the Solar Lion, Sol, by proxy with the Armor of Sol, soulbound to his body in his youth, as well as his own Navitas genes, activated by their connection with these flames, Arcanjelo is capable of wielding holy, purifying flames. He can do a great many things with these flames, and they come in several colors, each with different effects. Silver flame carries a physical presence, magically seeming to bear solidity, such that if presented as a wall it will be impenetrable until broken or doused, and if thrown as a ball, it will strike as if a boulder lit on fire rather than a simple fireball. Blue flame is unstable and heavily reactive, and will violently explode upon impact. White fire is perhaps the most difficult fire to control - when used it flashes at high velocities, and as such he can only fire it as a burst, a flamethrower-like cone, or as an 'aura' around his body. It is the hottest of his flame, distorting the air around it and turning sand it flashes past even at a distance of several feet away into glass. Finally, there is his strongest flame, Azure Flame, a pale blue fire that, unnaturally, seems to have a metallic sheen to its presence; Azure Flame combines all aspects of the other flames, solid, explosive, and even hotter than White Fire. Except for White and Azure flames, he can manipulate his fire to any shape, cause it to spring from any point on his body, cause it to spring into existance as much as ten feet away from himself, and can use it to spring fiery 'wings' with which he flies as though using a jetpack. A more bizarre effect, though, is that he is capable of using these fires to cause no damage, but as a channel for healing, representative of the life-affirming and 'purifying' metaphilosophical aspects of fire. As a side-effect of this, Arcanjelo heals far faster than normal. Finally, Arcanjelo is immune to all fire-based damage. *Celestial Metallurgy - The more recent, in fact most recent, of Arcanjelo's abilities is Celestial Metallurgy. The silver tattoos on his flesh are a remnant of the Armor of Sol, now as much a part of his body as his very genetics. When he wishes, he is able to secrete Orichalkos from his flesh, in liquid form. With focus and time, he can cause this to become stable Sacrilidium with all the traits that Graymalkin had absorbed until Arcanjelo's ressurection, but without the ability to convert other metals into itself. Given enough time, it can transcend even this and become Transcendentium, but this takes enough time that it can't be done in the heat of battle. The metal can be telekinetically manipulated by Arcanjelo, whether in liquid or solid state, and no matter whether it is connected to Arcanjelo's body or at a distance. Indeed, he regularly causes his metal to 'float.' This metal can then take any shape Arcanjelo can imagine, with joints for movement if necessary, at which point Arcanjelo can then solidify it. He often uses this to create 'floating weaponry,' his preference being a pair of gigantic metal gauntlets. He also enjoys using this to create a massive metal golem, complete with a sword that's oversized even for its massive size. Metal created this way is permanent, and as it is not created through spells, cannot be 'dispelled.' Further, Arcanjelo can sever his connection with metal made this way, intentionally losing control over it. This is useful if he wants to make a gift for someone, or use his metallurgy to create a building, or something similar. *Trifold Angelic Mind - As a result of Arcanjelo's channeling of two spirits - one angelic and one that of a risen demon, albeit birthed from the angelic spirit in a metaphysical sense - and his subsequent complete merger with the artifact through which he channeled them, Arcanjelo's mind has become a strange thing. It bears inhuman qualities and aspects, and is a little unlike anything seen naturally on Earth or Gaia, even among Angels. Some might say it holds more in common with Eldritch Beings from the Far Realms than with Angels, though it shares the Angelic predisposition towards compassion, forthrightness, and overall, Goodness. This has nearly purged all evil thoughts from his mind. Still born as a humanoid, it is impossible to rid him of all such things, but his mind is greatly evolved. Further, any attempts to penetrate his mind, whether for reading, sabotage/mental attacks, or absorption, is incredibly difficult, if not outright impossible, and can in fact be damaging to the minds of evil beings who make the attempt. Trivia *Arcanjelo is an Italian name meaning "Archangel." Likewise, however, Galluci is an Italian surname referencing roosters, meaning, roughly translated "Cocky." *Arcanjelo is Italian. Capisca? *Arcanjelo, when experiencing great bouts of emotion, speaks with a Middle-Eastern accent. This is because he was raised in a Middle-Eastern environment. He actually speaks fluently in all languages of the region, despite being ostensibly "white." *Arcanjelo is overpowered by his creator's standards. For this reason, he has relegated Arcanjelo to 'leadership' status, keeping his actions in the Rosso's field indirect, mostly via proxy. He will, however, show up directly upon request by the starters of villainous events, or if an event is deemed 'cataclysmic' enough. The creator's refusal to "downpower" Arcanjelo is also due in part to the fact that he plans in the future to write stories or possibly comics based on Arcanjelo's future adventures in space, when he RETIRE retires, even leaving the Holy Order. *Arcanjelo loves lions. A lot. Category:Heroes Category:Holy Order